First date rules
by nixienoo
Summary: Sara and Sofia have made an agreement but it doesn't last! My first rated M  for sexual contect.


Title: First date rules.  
Pairing: Sara/Sofia  
Rating: R - for sexual content

Disclaimer: There not mine :(  
A/N: This is a little differen't. It's my first R rating so takes a deep breath do tell me if you like or hate it... and I might continue :)

Sara turned the key and opened her apartment door. Leaving the lights off she turned to find Sofia who was close behind her "Hey" Sara said with a smile.

"Hey yourself!" Sofia closed the gap and lent forward kissing her with a smile. Sara hummed under her lips to which split them apart "What?" Sofia asked, before going back to kissing her, not allowing Sara to answer.

Sara's hands shaped Sofia's face and pulled them apart again "I thought you wanted to watch Grey's Anatomy?"

Sofia laughed from her throat, hands on top of Sara's she kissed her again.

"Wait?" Sara lent away leaving Sofia not only impressed at her current limbo but at her tolerance.

"What?!" she asked eye's sad like a hungry puppy.

"What about popcorn?" She frowned, unaware she was frowning so hard.

"Why?" Sofia new why, it was in relation to their first date rule, except Sofia had let the whole conversation they'd had about first dates slide out of her memory "Are we going to make a naughty movie?" She teased before pulling her shirt out of her pants in a sensual kind've fashion whilst flickering her brow.

"Ha ha, come on stop, your making this hard for me!" She said simply "We agreed!"

Sofia moved in again, her hips touching Sara's "I've changed my mind…" she said before kissing her again this time with a sense of desperation and then parting she added "…tell me you don't want this?" and moved her hand under Sara's top "Or this?" and leaned in kissing Sara's jaw line "and this" and brushed her tongue along the crease of Sara's lips, to which Sara pulled her closer deepening the kiss, hands joining together. No words were needed.

Pieces of clothing were flung around the apartment and minutes later the door to Sara's bedroom flew open and now half dressed and lips still attached they fell onto the mattress on top of each other. Sofia watched as fingers skipped and danced down unseen flesh tenderly removing the last piece of her clothing.

Sara circled each of Sofia's ankles with her hands and palms against the skin she softly brushed her hands up Sofia's calves, her thighs, her hips, and her navel where she replaced her hands with kisses as her hands moved to cup Sofia's breasts. Sofia placed her hands on top of Sara's and watched as Sara crept closer.

Sara's body fell perfectly between Sofia's and as the kissed they moved against each other, and then unable to do as she wanted Sofia rolled them over so that she was atop of the brunette.

Lips only parted when Sara's hand wondered between their bodies and in a silent agreement Sofia lifted up her body to allow Sara the space she needed.

Sara, with an idle hand tried not making any movement but as strong as she'd like to proclaim, it was unable to last when Sofia parted her legs and tempted her eagerly.

Almost accidentally Sara's hand pushed against her and Sofia's head moved back her hair falling across Sara's breasts as pressure was applied artfully. Sara looked up into moon lit eyes and watched as Sofia responded to her every move.

But then suddenly to Sara's surprise Sofia lifted up and pulled Sara's hand away and with a smile whispered against her ear "Not yet…" and began kissing down her neck.

Sofia, stripping Sara of any fears with kisses made her way down, sucking and nibbling each nipple and circling them with her tongue before continuing.

Sara's hands clung to the sheets below as Sofia lowered her head and began delicate, slow warm movements against her making her breath haggared.

Only seconds past before Sofia moved again, creeping over Sara's naked form and searching every inch with her hand followed by her eye's, until finally brushing her fingers over Sara's mouth. Sara took each, kissing them with her tongue before placing her hands on the back of Sofia's head prompting Sofia's lips down to meet her own.

Lovingly they began to move together, enchanted with desire and eventual desperation they fought hard and timely. Until it was no longer controllable, arching, reaching, and griping they went over. Doubled up in a feeling, heavy breaths played against damp skin, circling around, desperate for air. The moment was as if the sky was falling down around them and gravity lost its grip on reality.

Sara kissed the forehead resting by her shoulder and smiled as the air cooled and the room stood still around them.

Hours later Sofia, now at a crime scene awaited the CSI team to turn up. It was an early hour call in, and Sofia knew exactly who was on their way.

The four by four pulled up, engine off, lights out, the door opened and closed quickly. Sofia watched the length of the lean body walk towards her and tried to kill her smile as visions played in her mind.

"Hey!" Sara said in a new chirpy voice.

"Hey yourself!" Sofia replied! Sara looked behind her to point out they had company to which Sofia looked over Sara's shoulder to see Grissom stepping closer "Damn, I wanted to discuss our video…"

"Video?" Grissom said reaching them with curiosity.

"Er yeah, Sofia was going to lend me something!" Sara attempted to cover them whilst Sofia smirked and began to realise how much fun this could actually be.

"Well, good, I'm glad!" Grissom nodded and then looked to Sofia to insist on her showing them the crime scene but instead got caught up in the geeky grin that didn't fit Sofia's usual confident stance.

Sofia quickly shock it off "Crime scene, this way!" she said with an open arm and a few side steps in the right direction. Grissom nodded and headed that way while Sara laughed inwardly at this new side to Sofia.

Sofia took them through the crime scene and laid out the facts "One male, one female. Bodies where found by a Miss Olivia Grey…" Sofia pointed with her note pad to a lady stood next to LPD's about 10 yards away "I have yet to question her!"

Sofia continued as Greg joined them. Greg immediately noticed something different about Sara who was now taking snaps of the bodies spread along the ground. But he didn't dare ask for fear of finding out that there was another 'possible boyfriend' on her list, and lets face it he already had Grissom and Nick to contend with. Then again, he pondered, Nick is pretty friendly with Sofia these days! He smiled to himself.

"Hey!" Sofia welcomed him on the scene as the other dispersed.

"Hey yourself!" he replied to which Sofia freaked out, eye's wide and suspicious she walked away without a word leaving Greg miffed.

Ten minutes later and Sofia who was now questioning Olivia Grey was trying to stay professional but found this extremely hard when she saw the brunette she'd only hours ago been entangled with, walking toward her.

"Hey!" Sara said with a goofy grin.

"Hey... Sara…" Sofia paused and looked back at Olivia, contemplating how 'unpreffesional' she was about to be. "Sorry, can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure take your time honey!" The women said in a pitch that Sara thought only helium could provide.

Sofia nodded and stepped away knowing Sara would follow her. Finding a private spot behind a car Sofia turned to face her "Sara, did you tell Greg?"

"What?" Sara had heard her clearly, she just hadn't allowed it to sink in.

"Does he know?" she asked with a raised voice to which Sara waved her hand at Sofia to lower her voice.

"No, why what's happened? Sara said near to a whisper.

Sofia frowned. She shifted her feet and saw Sara was telling the truth. "Sorry, I'm getting paranoid, It's a first date complex!"

Sara sighed "There's no need, and first date complex?" Sara frowned.

"Hmm, maybe you were right, we should've watched the video…"

"That must be a good video, what's the title?" Grissom's voice interrupted them as the boot of the car they were hiding behind clicked open and he opened it.

Sofia's eyes bulged, and Sara shock her head at the chances of him hearing anything significant.

"Something by S&S, or something…" Sara said with absolute fear. Sara held her breath.

"S&S?" Grissom said placing his kit in the boot.

"Its just a back catalogue!" Sofia said quickly and began to move away brushing her shoulder with Sara's as she did.

Sara smiled at the contact and moved off in a separate direction, only to look back to see Sofia doing the same. Sara was glad they passed on the first date rule, but was considering the video for the second!


End file.
